<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing to Prove by bobbiewickham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305927">Nothing to Prove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiewickham/pseuds/bobbiewickham'>bobbiewickham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>X-ameron [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiewickham/pseuds/bobbiewickham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky, and the Cyclone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>X-ameron [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669762</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing to Prove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It was your idea to go to Coney Island,” Bucky said, for the fifth time as they made their way home. Steve still smelled like puked-up pretzels and Coke. His sweaty, vomity shirt clung to his scrawny body. He looked like a mop that had just cleaned up the floor of some dive.</p><p>“It was not my idea to ride the Cyclone,” Steve said. “That was you, buddy.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re a big boy. I didn’t make you.” Bucky turned towards Steve as he laughed, and then turned away as he got a big whiff of the puke again.</p><p>“You dared me.” Steve wrinkled his nose, disgusted by his own smell. “You deserve to be smelling this puke right now. I’m glad it stinks. I wish it stank more. I wish I’d puked all over you.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to take the dare. You got nothing to prove.”</p><p>Steve’s face scrunched up in a fierce little scowl, like an angry squirrel. “No, I don’t. But I don’t want to be scared of things.” He shrugged. “Now I know I’m not scared of this one.”</p><p>“You seemed pretty scared when you were squealing like the Rubinsteins’ baby,” Bucky said, grinning. “When we went into that first drop–”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” An elbow to Bucky’s gut, and he couldn’t say he wasn’t asking for it. “I got on the ride, didn’t I? That’s the point. I wasn’t too scared to do it. Now I just need to find some way to make you do something you’re scared of.”</p><p>“What are you gonna do, then?” Bucky elbowed him back. “Unlike you, I’m not too dumb to say no to a dare. You can’t make me do anything.”</p><p>“I’ll find a way,” said Steve, “and I’ll be there to feed you up with pretzels and Coke first. And then sit back and watch the fun.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>